Wonderful Journey
by NikitaRain
Summary: At the beginning she believed she'd never see that boy again once he walked through those gates. If only she knew he was right there in front of her, but older, more mature and a bit different. Will she ever remember him as that boy? Or will she make new memories with him? [Human AU, GerIta, Rated M for possible Adult content later on and cursing]


_"We were strangers, starting out on a journey  
Never dreaming, what we'd have to go through  
Now here we are and I'm suddenly standing  
At the beginning with you."_

* * *

_I'm not real sure what made me believe that I'd see him again. That I'd hear his voice the way I remembered it. Truthfully, I never really expected him to come back. I can remember feeling my heart breaking as I watched him walk through that gate. Though for him, I smiled. I didn't want him to go; I didn't want to lose him to the war, but I smiled for him. _

_He had seen me as more than just a peasant girl. More than just a servant for Roderich, an Austrian pianist who was well known across the world. I'm not sure why he had to go. I don't even think I fully understood it. The last memory I have of him is a sad one, maybe a little too sad. Perhaps that's why I can't remember his name anymore… I guess that part of my memory left me years ago, when I had finally got him off of my mind…._

Walking through the quiet forest, listening to my own feet as I went, I couldn't help but try to think back to that day. Though, the harder I tried, the fuzzier it seemed. That day was slowly dwindling from my memory. Soon I'd forget all about that boy I knew all those years ago.

I couldn't help but feel a bit lonely out here in the wild. Roderich couldn't afford to keep me, so he let me go. I didn't want to leave though. Roderich wasn't really all that mean; I had food and a place to sleep and the chores kept me busy all day. After he had released me, I tried finding my older brother; but he was busy with his own troubles. Francis didn't want me and Arthur's food was always terrible.

I sighed softly to myself, and soon found myself a large rock to sit on. Resting my chin in the palms of my hands, I looked around at my surroundings. Lush green trees, bright sunlight, some squirrels playing in the joy of the beautiful day. How could I be sad on a day like this?

The sound of a twig breaking suddenly snapped me out of my thoughts. Who could possibly be out here? Nervously, I turned my attention to the source of the sound. My search only stop once my eyes met with a pair of angry, crystal blue eyes. For a moment, I didn't hear what the German said; nor did I notice he was aiming a gun at me.

"Dummkopf! Did you hear me? What are you doing in German territory?" he growled at me, looking quite annoyed.

I jumped slightly at his barking tone and quickly hit behind the rock I had been sitting on. "Please-don't-shoot-me-mister-scary-German-sir! I-didn't-know-I-couldn't-come-here, I'm-not-here-to-do-any-harm, I swear! Please-don't-kill-me, I'm-too-young-to-die!" I whimpered, with a rush of words. I'm sure I said quite more than that, but that's what I registered.

When I peeked out at him again, I was relieved to see that his gun was now lowered. His face almost looked stunned. I wasn't sure why, did I say something wrong? I stayed where I was, keeping myself mostly hidden, just in case. My eyes never left his though; sky blue, a color I could get lost in. Blonde hair was slightly visible under the military hat he was wearing.

The German rubbed his face with his free hand in a sigh. He looked tired; and the more I looked at him, the more I noticed that he was looking a bit beat up.

"Alright, come on out. I won't hurt you," he told me, in a much calmer tone.

I was still a bit afraid of him, remembering how he yelled at me. Very cautiously, I came out to stand in front of him. While biting my lip, I glanced up at him nervously. He was looking me over then shook his head again.

"What are you doing out here?" he repeated.

I opened my mouth to answer him then quickly shut it when nothing came out. I continued looking up at him nervously.

"Well?"

"I… I have nowhere else to go," I said softly.

My eyes had flickered down when I spoke. When I looked back up, his face looked a bit stunned again. It quickly changed when he realized I was looking at him, though. He studied me for a few moments; most likely thinking of what he was going to do with me.

After a while, he shouldered his gun and grabbed me by the arm. "Come on," he said, sternly.

I gasped and instantly started pulling against him. "H-hey w-w-wait! Let me go!" I tried making him let go of me but his grip only tightened. He was so strong…

I looked back up at him but he was looking straight ahead with a determined look on his face. Where was he taking me?

* * *

A/N: Hey guys! I know I know, I should be finishing my other Hetalia stories but I couldn't help myself! My boyfriend is constantly reminding me of Germany and in my hyper moods I tend to be like Italy. So I thought I'd be a little different. This is an AU Hetalia story. So how they met and the story they follow is going to be different but some events might seem familiar, like HRE leaving in the beginning lol. Also Italy is Fem Italy, she is the one that you are going to be following throughout the story.

Also I'm debating on making any of the other countries Fems. I was thinking about making America fem but male america is so much fun! Maybe make England fem? that would be interesting. Well I'm interested to see what you guys think! If I don't get any replies I'll just have to make a random pick XD Germany is Male so he's not being changed.

Alright so German definitions:

Dummkopf = literally translates to Dumb Head XD

One last thing. The name of the story and the lyrics in the beginning are based off of a song called At the Beginning lol Which for the longest time I thought was called Wonderful journey(cause that's what it says on the Anastasia CD) haha

So I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter!

Wolf


End file.
